


Couple Traps

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: “Couple trap season, what’s that?” Dean looked utterly confused and amused at the same time.“So couple trap season is what I call autumn, and all things related. Things like pumpkin picking, pumpkin carving, apple picking, baking, and all haunted things. It’s designed for couples, plus my last boyfriend broke up with me on Halloween.” He tried not to make it seem depressing but it totally went that way.Prompt: I came to the haunted house alone because I didn’t think it’d be that scary, but now I’m holding your hand and I don’t even know you, sorry.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - October 2020





	Couple Traps

Castiel does not like halloween or autumn really, he calls them “couple traps.” The reasoning behind the nickname is that his last boyfriend broke up with him on halloween. He says that autumn is built for couples, pumpkin picking, pumpkin carving, apple picking, baking, and haunted things. Last year he was all by himself and now this year too, but there’s still time. 

Cas’ best-friend Charlie is trying her best to convince him to go do something fun. “Not everything HAS to be for couples, go do it yourself. Take yourself on a date, go to a haunted house!” She had on her convincing smile the one she always uses to get him to do things. The you-should-and-you-will-smile. 

“I don’t know, won’t that seem kind of weird? A grown man going to a haunted house by himself, weird.” Castiel was pushing back as hard as possible, he really just wanted to do nothing. Just be lonely and bored during couple trap season.

“No it won’t look weird, people do things by themselves. Maybe you’ll meet someone, just maybe.” Charlie had no issue this year, she has her girlfriend to do everything with. She also has Cas to do things with, so they both almost have fun. It's October 20th, Halloween is close but there is still time to do couple stuff.

“Are you sure?” Castiel was leaning up a bit, maybe he didn’t mind the idea of finding someone or enjoying his own company. 

“Yes I am sure, go and have fun,” she was smiling widely. Charlie knew she did it and honestly she knew it wasn’t going to be that hard anyway. 

“Ok fine, i’ll go tonight. I’ll call you after and tell you if I absolutely hated it, or if it was somewhat okay.” Even though that was snarky, he meant it sort of as a joke. 

She knew Cas was just being like that because she was right. “Yes, you can call me and tell me all about how horrible it was. It’s a deal.”

“Deal.” 

\--------------

A few hours after their conversation Cas was driving to a haunted house he looked up. Five stars, should be fun. When he arrived there were maybe four cars, one caught his eye. He saw a 67 chevy impala, Cas loves old cars. 

There wasn’t a line, only a person at the ticket booth. Castiel was a little nervous, he doesn't like doing things by himself. “Are there a lot of people that come alone,” he started biting his lip “is it weird?”

“No, a lot of people come alone. You get to meet people. I can’t count how many times people go in alone and come out holding someone's hand, it gets scary in there.” She chuckled and gave him a nice smile, “Goodluck don’t be nervous!”

“Thanks,” Cas tried to smile back no matter how nervous he is. He turned toward the place and headed in.

\--------------

It was dark except for a red light, which didn’t make him feel better. There were two jump scares and someone grabbed his leg, that one was the worst. After the zombie grabbed his leg he bumped into a guy, “Oh crap sorry.” He shrugged, “You get grabbed too? I don’t think these people like me.” 

The guy chuckled, “Yeah I did, creepy.” He looked around making sure no one was gonna jump for a minute, although he was sure he probably would not see anyone even if they were there. “I’m Dean, do you want to go through the rest of this together?” He smiled half-assed, that's as much as he could do while waiting to get attacked.

“I’m Castiel and uh yeah sure, i’m scared enough already.” 

“Yeah same, we aren’t even halfway through yet. You ready?” Dean tried to sound encouraging but damn he was scared.

“Lets go.” Cas smiled, he started to think Charlie was right and that pissed him off.

Dean started walking with Castiel right next to him. They only made it less than a minute before something jumped out. “Son of a bitch,” he grabbed Cas “um sorry.”

“Your fine, no need to apologize.” He had to admit even though he was in a haunted house he was kind of happy.

They kept walking and all it took was one more jump scare, this time it wasn’t a real person. They both jumped back, Cas held on to Dean. He grabbed his hand and they kept going, now halfway through. 

“You think you can die from a jump scare? I think so, it's gotta be possible.”

Dean tried to keep in a laugh, “Maybe I'm not really sure, I’ll protect you.” He smirked, Dean doesn’t flirt with strangers often. 

“Chessy, I like it.” Cas winked, he can flirt too. 

Right then Dean almost died, he melted. He tries to pretend he's all tough, but damn the right person could make him speechless.

“You okay there Dean?” Cas asked, a little snark with a mix of sarcastic. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah i’m fine Cas.”

“Okay Dean,” they kept walking with Cas in front. Dean said he’d protect Castiel but Cas protected him. He wouldn’t admit it either but he only lets a few people call him Cas, apparently Dean is one now. 

\--------------

“Damn that was something.”

“Yeah Dean, you almost died. I was scared for you, really.” He smirked so big, he loved messing with Dean already.

“Hm, yeah thanks. Are you my protector now?”

“Of course.”

The ticket lady smiled at Castiel and waved him over. “You turned out to be one of those people huh, knew you would be. Goodluck dude.” She winked at Cas, looked over his shoulder and waved at Dean who was waiting. 

“I guess I am, thanks though.” He gave a smile then walked back towards Dean. “So what do you think, you want to get out of here, maybe go get a burger?” 

“Yeah that sounds good Cas. Where are you thinking?”

\-------------

They met at a diner, Dean’s pick. The place is called “The Roadhouse” and Dean knows the lady that owns it. They got out of their cars and headed in.

“What are you thinking, a burger and a beer?” Dean leads Castiel over to a booth. 

“Yeah that sounds good, I might need you to drive me after though.” 

“Of course, my protector.” He laughed, “No but serious I will.”

“You are a dork, you know that?”

“Yeah I know, it would be boring if I wasn’t.”

“So if I have two nicknames already, do you get one? You should have one.” He lifted his eyebrows and smirked, waiting for an answer.

“Hm I don’t know, I don’t think I need one.” 

“But you do,” Castiel thought through quite a few names. He wanted something embarrassing but also something that suited the dork. Something very dorky and they would be all set.

A waiter came over to take their order of two burgers, one large shake, and a beer for Cas. Romantic shake idea right? At least Dean thought so. “Thanks Jo!” 

“Anyway back to the nickname, got any dorky ideas?” Castiel was fully determined even if Dean didn’t want to cooperate. 

“Hm can’t think of one, too bad I guess I don’t get a nickname. It really sucks.” Dean smirked even though he knew Castiel would fight against that. He can only think of one nickname, a really dorky one, ‘Huckleberry.’ He’s not gonna say that though, Cas will definitely roll with it.

“Yeah don’t try, you know that's not going to work. Im positive you can think of something dorky, if you haven’t already.” Cas leaned in close, “Tell me, I know you've thought of one.”

“I don’t want to.” He was staring Cas in the eyes even though that made it worse. No way he didn’t tell him after looking at Castiel’s angelic blue eyes. 

Jo walked up with their food, she had to clear her throat for them to realize she was there. “Well this looks likes it's going good, I'll leave you be.” Jo winked at Dean, glanced over at Cas before she left. 

“So let’s eat, I can’t even remember what we were talking about before. New topic I guess.” Dean knew it wasn’t going to work, not for long, but he tried. “Why were you at the haunted house alone?” He quickly started to eat his burger so he couldn’t say anything else.

Castiel laughed, he knew what Dean was doing trying to distract him. He thought it was cute, “Um, my best friend Charlie wanted me to go. She has a girlfriend and I've been complaining about couple trap season. She told me to go and have fun by myself, maybe meet someone.”

“Couple trap season, what’s that?” Dean looked utterly confused and amused at the same time. “Also Charlie was right, you’ll have to tell her I say thank you.” He winked. 

“So couple trap season is what I call autumn, and all things related. Things like pumpkin picking, pumpkin carving, apple picking, baking, and all haunted things. It’s designed for couples, plus my last boyfriend broke up with me on Halloween.” He tried not to make it seem depressing but it totally went that way.

“Hey, maybe this year will be better. There's what eleven days left, let's make the most of it.” Dean reached for his hand and gave the widest smile he could make. 

“You serious, like actually?” There was hope, he had hope and the same dorky smile Dean had. 

“This is going well isn’t it? First date basically.” 

Both of them were smiling, they couldn’t help it. But at this point they looked madly in love. “Yeah basically, I like you. You were pretty smooth at the haunted house until I said something. Once I did you melted, I could tell, it was cute.” 

After that Dean almost melted again, he got called out and he knew it. “Mean, but yes. I’m glad you think I'm cute though, the feeling is mutual.”

“I hate to cut this short, y'know talking about me being cute and all. We have a topic to get back to though, nicknames. I know you've got one, just tell me. I will make you melt again.”

“Well that’s a threat I can get behind, but yeah fine I'll tell I don’t need Jo seing me almost die again.” He glanced over at Jo and smiled, then back to Cas. 

“Okay so what’s the nickname dork?”

“Can’t that just count?”

“No it can’t count Dean.”

“The nickname is huckleberry. I know it’s lame but there's a backstory, I’m not willing to tell the backstory.”

“Okay huckleberry I won’t make you.” Cas winked, and leaned back “This is fun.”

\-------------

After they had finished eating Cas paid and they were ready to leave. “You want me to drive you? Either drive you to your place or you can crash at mine.” He gave Cas a moment to respond, “Up to you.”

Cas took a breath, “I don’t know if I want to go back to my apartment tonight. Charlie’s going to be all smug because I got back late. She was right so i’m screwed.” 

“Yeah that’s fair, she was right. Wanna crash at my place then?” Dean was not so secretly hopeful, he was also trying his best to be a gentleman. He knew he’d take the couch and make breakfast, he liked Castiel a lot and it showed. 

“If you want me to, do you?” Cas stared at Dean the way that he does, the way that makes Dean melt. The angelic blue eyes almost directly looking into Dean’s soul.

“Yes I want you to, respectfully of course. I'll take the couch.” 

“Wow such a gentleman,” he winked. “Your car is freaking cool by the way, I saw it when I pulled up to the haunted house.” 

“Fanboy much? C’mon let's go.” He opened and shut the passenger door, he walked over to his side and drummed his hands on the hood. 

\------------

By the time they got to Deans place Cas had shared everything about Charlie. He told Dean how Charlie was almost always right, how he hated it everytime. Cas had said that she was the only one he told things to. He told her everything no matter what. Charlie was the only one who was there for him after his last breakup. Castiel fit all that in a ten minute ride, ten minutes. He basically told Dean his entire life story.

Dean opened up the door to his apartment, gave Cas a little tour. He set Castiel up in his room, grabbed a blanket and almost left. “You know you could sleep in your own bed, I don’t mind. I’m not really that drunk just come lay down, we’re only sleeping.” Castiel was about half passed out at this point so his speech was kind of muffled. 

“You sure, I can sleep on the couch, it's not a big deal.”

“This isn’t either Dean just come lay down.” He moved the blanket up long enough for Dean to lay down, “Go to sleep.”

\--------------

Once Castiel got up Dean was already halfway done with breakfast, which was eggs, and greasy bacon.

“Damn are you making me breakfast, I must be really lucky.”

“Nope just really cute,” Dean very obviously looked him up and down. Cas was still in boxers and an acdc shirt Dean gave him last night. “I wanna see you in my shirts more often, how’d you sleep?’

“I slept great, you snore really loud by the way.” He smirked because he couldn’t get across the full point that he snores way more than just really loud. “I thought I was gonna smother you, but you look cute when you sleep so I couldn’t.” 

“Wow it’s that bad?” He laughed, Dean’s been told he snores loud but damn he didn’t know it was that bad. “Well then I’m glad I look cute when I sleep at least. Breakfast, eggs and bacon?” He held out the pan, “greasy bacon in case you're hungover.”

“Just a little bit, that looks great though.” He sat down fully ready to devour some breakfast. “My car is still at the Roadhouse.” 

Dean filled both their plates and sat down, “Yeah Ellen doesn’t mind, I can drop you off later to get it. How bad do you think Charlie’s going to be, coming home the day after and all?” 

“Yeah that’s going to suck, I don’t really know. She’ll probably make fun of me first and then keep telling me she’s always right. I can just hope her girlfriend is there because then she won’t be as smug.” At this point Castiel was shoving food in his face, just a little hungover.

“I think we would get along, she seems like half of my friends. She seems like my brother too, I know what he’ll say when I tell him I had you over.”

Cas stopped shoving his face, “So you're going to tell your brother about me.” He had the widest smirk Dean had ever seen.

“Yeah and maybe you’ll meet him sometime. Y’know if you like me that much.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes Dean I stayed at your apartment, I like you. We must have done something wrong though, I slept over and we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Hm yeah must have,” Dean’s face looked like a tomato at this point. 

“Calm down there huckleberry,” Cas smirked. He leaned in and held Dean’s face with his hand, Dean was looking straight down at his plate. “Hey, are you okay? Don’t be nervous, look at me.” Dean looked up with his face still red, they both knew Cas staring into his eyes would work for everything. Cas kissed him and they both forgot about the world for a minute. When Cas pulled away Dean’s face wasn’t red anymore and he had the biggest, dorkiest grin. 

Dean’s breath stalled for a moment, “Damn.” It seemed stupid to him but that’s all he could say for a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Cas had a feeling Dean was going to be around a while and he was glad. Shit now he has to thank Charlie, but he didn’t mind this time. Dean was worth Charlie being right just this one time. 

\-----------

The rest of October for Cas and Dean was pretty romantic. They did all of the couple things that Cas would label as “couple traps.” They went pumpkin picking and apple picking, and carved their pumpkins. Castiel did a really basic pumpkin carving (just a face) and Dean tried his best to carve out “acdc” and throw a candle in it. 

Dean even convinced Castiel to make pumpkin pie, which was pretty cute. Cas got a bunch of flour on his shirt so he took it off and wore Dean’s apron. That was Dean’s favorite part, besides the pie of course.

They also went with Charlie and her girlfriend to a haunted corn maze. They made it almost all of the way through before letting Charlie and her girlfriend walk ahead so Dean and Cas could make out. 

The last of the Halloween fun was the couples costume. Dean’s pick of course was something dorky. Castiel had no idea what his costume was but Dean loved it so he didn’t bother to ask. 

Cas would hate to admit it but he owes Charlie now, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Castiel without all the hunting. I hope everyone enjoys this fic! Check out the contest page which is connected to the collection and my personal instagram @andrewmorgan05


End file.
